


Have I Ever

by MegaloMina



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chen is DADDY, F/M, Fluff, Mild Smut, im as frustrated as you are, panicked gays, sehun and Suho think they're sneaky, sorry bros, stops right before they do The Sex TM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaloMina/pseuds/MegaloMina
Summary: You were told to be on your best behavior all night, but rules are meant to be broken
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Reader, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (Chogiwakeupsheeple) Dec. 7, 2018

The sun was slowly setting as you finished blow-drying your hair in the large mirror of you and Jongdae’s bedroom. You had just finished showering and decided to dress yourself in one of his shirts before getting ready for tonight’s guests. Jongdae was on the bed, scrolling mindlessly through his phone as he had already showered and needed much less time getting ready than you. He momentarily looked up and caught your gaze in the mirror. ‘‘Have I ever told you how much I love you?’‘ he asked with a smile, but you obviously didn’t hear through the noise of the blow dryer. You turned it off and turned around to face him before answering, ‘’what did you say?’‘

‘‘I just asked if I’ve ever told you how much I love you’‘ he answered with an even bigger smile. ‘‘Of course,’‘ you giggled as you stepped towards him, ‘‘you tell me every day.’‘ He grabbed your hands once you were within reaching distance and dragged you closer to him, softly rubbing your fingers as he did so. ‘‘Well then, have I ever told you that you look better in my clothes than I do?’‘ he asked with a laugh and you laughed with him; ‘‘Why do you think I wear them.’‘

With a swift pull he had you down on top of him in a tight hug and no intention of letting go. You tried wriggling free of his grip as he began showering you in kisses all over your face. ‘‘Hey! We have to get ready, the others will be here in thirty minutes!’‘ you laughed between his kisses. He finally released you from the hug, but his hand remained in yours, not letting you go. ‘’A kiss in return for your freedom’‘ he smirked. You rolled your eyes at his behavior but regardless you leaned down and planted a loving kiss on his soft lips. It was hard to determine who was the most teasing In your relationship; you were both strong competitors. It was for this reason that you decided to bite his lip as you pulled away from the kiss, wanting revenge for his hug attack. Jongdae looked shocked when you pulled away, but his shock was quickly replaced with that familiar twinkle he got in his eyes whenever he wanted to bend you over the bed. You didn’t have time to react before he got up and grabbed the back of your neck, bringing your ear to his lips. ‘’You better behave tonight, Babygirl’‘ he growled, sending a shiver down your spine. You had never been able to understand how he could switch from the regular goofy Jongdae to the man you only saw in your bedroom so quickly, but you weren’t about to complain.

________

You had both managed to get ready just as the doorbell rang downstairs, signaling the arrival of your guests. You had promised Jongdae to behave, but he knew just as well as you that you were known for breaking the rules. You went down to the front door together and just as you moved to open it Jongdae snaked an arm around your waist, dragging you closer to him. You looked up at him with an eyebrow raised questioningly but he simply smiled innocently in response. As soon as the door was opened Sehun stormed inside, nearly knocking the both of you over. ‘‘Were you two fucking or something? Took you forever to open the door’‘ he laughed, leaving Junmyeon outside with a bottle of wine in hand and an embarrassed look on his face. ‘‘Ah, don’t mind him, he’s just hungry and impatient’‘ he explained while stepping inside.

You took the wine and thanked him before going to the kitchen to check on the food. Leave it to Junmyeon to buy an overly expensive wine when he was just having dinner with his members, you thought as you poured the beverage into four glasses. You heard the others chatting and laughing in the room next door and you felt lucky that you had all found the time to meet up; it was especially rare for Jongdae to see his other members like this. Just as you were lost in thought a hand found your waist, forcing you to snap back into reality. You were met with the sight of Junmyeon’s smile as he lightly squeezed your waist before pulling you into a hug. ‘‘It’s so good to see you again, Y/N’‘ he mumbled into your shoulder, and you couldn’t agree more; you had missed him as well as the others a lot. ‘‘It’s sad the others couldn’t be here, but two is better than none’‘ you responded as you pulled away to look at him.

At that moment, Jongdae and Sehun joined you in the kitchen - most likely to check on the missing wine. Jongdae instinctively found your side, and Sehun seemed to be drawn to Junmyeon, forcing you two apart. You swore you saw a hint of jealousy in Sehun’s eyes when he saw you and Junmyeon so close to each other, but you knew you must have imagined it; he knew you two had always been this touchy. ‘‘You guys are in luck,’‘ Jongdae exclaimed before lovingly kissing your cheek, ‘‘Y/N has prepared the most delicious meal for us all.’‘

‘‘You know, eating her ass doesn’t count as a meal’‘ Sehun joked, causing Junmyeon to roll his eyes. ‘‘Oh shut up Sehun,’‘ Jongdae retorted, ‘‘as if you didn’t wish our leader here would eat yours.’‘ He immediately began laughing hysterically at his remark, thinking he was hilarious, but you noticed that both Sehun and Junmyeon started awkwardly laughing as they nervously shared glances. You narrowed your eyes at them but didn’t dare to comment; you had to gather more information during dinner. 

________

You had to applaud yourself - the dinner was indeed delicious. The others seemed to think so as well as they shoveled it down in between conversations. You were about halfway done with dinner when you decided it was finally time to break the rules. At first it was innocent - just your foot rubbing against his leg in a comforting manner. He sent you a loving smile from across the table in response, but that was the end of it. It didn’t take long before you got more daring and moved your foot further up his legs. You praised yourself for remembering to take off your shoes before dinner, claiming your feet were sore. Your foot rested on the chair next to his thigh, and it was at this point he began to be alarmed. He sent you a glare as a warning while trying to be discreet, but you only sent a smirk back in return; this was going to be a long night. It was obvious that Jongdae was trying to focus on his food and talking with the others, but he suddenly started stumbling over his words as your foot found his crotch.

‘’Dae, are you okay?’‘ Junmyeon asked with genuine concern. ‘‘Yeah,’‘ Jongdae answered while clearing his throat, ‘‘but I think it’s time to get the desert ready.’‘ Sehun and Junmyeon looked equally confused, but Dae chose to ignore it and moved his gaze to you. ‘‘Care to join me in the kitchen, Y/N?’‘ he asked, but the tone of his voice made it seem like it wasn’t actually a question. You nodded in response and followed him away from the table and your oblivious guests.

You were shown no mercy once you reached the kitchen. He roughly pushed you against the counter and captured your lips in a hungry kiss to relieve some of the pent up tension you had created. You moaned into the kiss, hoping the others couldn’t hear what you two were up to but it honestly wouldn’t be the first time they had caught you in a situation like this; you clearly remembered Sehun’s unamused expression that one time he had walked in on you with your hand practically in Jongdae’s pants. His mouth traveled to your neck and you had to fight back the whimpers in the back of your throat. ‘‘Ah, w-we have to get back to the others’‘ you stuttered, not wanting to get too lost in the moment. His dark eyes met yours as his hand slowly traveled to your neck, grabbing it just tight enough for you to feel it. ‘‘But I haven’t had my desert yet’‘ he remarked with a smirk before planting a long kiss on your lips. Your nails dug into the counter behind you as you felt your knees turn soft; you had always been weak for his kisses.

As much as his soft lips enchanted you, you were soon ripped back into reality by the sound of giggling. Actual giggling as if the two men in the other room had turned into school girls. Jongdae pulled away with a raised eyebrow, obviously having heard it too. ‘‘What in the world are they doing out there?’‘ he wondered out loud, looking slightly annoyed at being interrupted. ‘‘Any chance they’re doing the same thing as us?’‘ you asked with a laugh, and Jongdae couldn’t help but laugh as well while his hands found your hips and gave them a loving squeeze. ‘‘Junmyeon and Sehun? I want to say no but I’m afraid that’s a very real possibility’‘ he answered before finding your lips for one last kiss.

As soon as you reentered the dining room you found Sehun leaning up against the table, just like you had been pushed against the counter few moments prior, and in front of him stood Junmyeon, laughing at something the other had just said. Jongdae cleared his throat, announcing your arrival and causing the two to quickly turn around and jump away from each other in panic. ‘‘Uh,’‘ Junmyeon stuttered while nervously rubbing his neck, ‘‘we weren’t- we aren’t- uhmm.’‘

‘’Where’s the desert?’’ Sehun interrupted, seeming much calmer than the other man. Oh right, that’s what you were supposed to be doing when you got caught up in each other. You and Jongdae looked at each other trying to come up with an excuse through panicked mental communication. When you realised that neither one of you could read minds, you decided to use the method that had proven effective many times when you didn’t want to go to school or that awkward party where you didn’t know anymore; you faked sickness. Before you had a chance to process your dumb idea, you started coughing and rubbing your stomach as if it was aching. Your eyes desperately founds your boyfriend’s, hoping he would play along, and luckily he did - what other choice did he have. He lovingly grabbed your shoulders as if you were so sick you could barely stand and put on the most apologetic voice he could muster. ‘‘I’m so sorry guys but Y/N isn’t feeling to well so I’m afraid we’ll have to eat the desert at another time’‘ he explained as you continued coughing, desperately hoping they bought it.

Junmyeon looked like one big question mark while a knowing smirk had planted itself on Sehun’s face. ‘‘Sick? But you were fine bef-’‘ Junmyeon began but was interrupted by Sehun’s elbow in his ribs, signaling him to shut up. ‘‘I’m so sorry to hear that Y/N, we’ll head home so you can rest,’‘ Sehun smirked, sounding just as fake as the two of you, ‘‘it just so happens that Junmyeon was feeling a little ill as well so I’ll take him home.’‘ At this point you saw no meaning in continuing the coughing, instead you watched as your guests gathered their things and put on their jackets in a strangely hurried manner - almost as if they had the same plans as you and Dae. Before you knew it you had all said your goodbyes with a promise of a desert at a later time, and as soon as the door closed Jongdae was all over you.

You squealed in surprise at his lips on your neck, kissing it roughly and biting down on all the sweet spots he had become so acquainted with. You wrapped your arms around him, your nails digging into his strong back, and moaned in pleasure. ‘‘Have I ever told you,’‘ he breathed out as his hands found your ass, ‘‘how much I love your ass?’‘ You laughed in response, wondering why he today of all days had such an urge to tell you stuff you already knew. ‘‘Not with words’‘ you answered before reattaching your lips. His hands explored your backside while he bit down on your lip, effectively drawing out another moan from you. ‘‘Jump’‘ he ordered and so you did, knowing his strong hands would catch you. You snuck in one last kiss before jumping and wrapping your legs around his waist. With his hands still on your ass, now to carry you, he began moving upstairs with a few bumps on the road due to him not being able to keep his lips away from you.

As you reached the bedroom, he threw you onto the bed and quickly removed his shirt before crawling on top of you. Just as you were about to find his lips, desperate to taste him, he roughly grabbed your jaw and forced your gaze to meet his. ‘‘Babygirl,’‘ he whispered with a smirk, making sure he was close enough for you to feel his breath on your skin, ‘‘what was that little stunt you pulled at dinner? I thought I told you to behave.’‘ You swallowed hard, finding it difficult due to his rough grip. You batted your eyelashes innocently in response, but you knew exactly what you had been doing; what fun is it to set rules if you aren’t meant to break them anyway. His grip tightened, bringing your face closer and brushing his lips past yours, just barely touching.

‘‘Guess I’ll have to teach you how to be a good girl.’‘

And with those words his lips were on yours once again in a rough and passionate kiss before grinding his crotch down on yours, effectively drawing a moan from you. He smirked into your neck;

He liked it when he had to discipline you.


End file.
